Sting
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Narcotics policeman Helia tries to keep Flora and Miele safe so they can testify against the Wizards of the Black Circle. Unsure what to do, Flora must decide if keeping a gangster as her lover or cooperating with the Specialists is best for her family. Her attraction to Helia is swaying her decision, but she's in too deep for her choice to not cause dangerous repercussions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club and any other patented, copyrighted material that may appear in Sting.

**Sting**

Chapter One

Helia leaned on the back of his chair and stared at the clock. He couldn't wait for his shift to be over. There were times when his job was full of action, moments were he went undercover to surveil dangerous people. There were even days were he evaded death! Unfortunately, he had to pay for it with days like his current one, stuck behind a desk with a mountain of paperwork to do. Nobody told him that becoming a cop came with so much paperwork. If he had known, maybe he would have reconsidered careers. Policing was in his blood though. His grandfather, Saladin, was once the commissioner. So it seemed like destiny that Helia was a Specialist in Magix City's Narcotics Unit. He doubted he'd be anything more. Despite his dreaded paperwork, he enjoyed being a Specialist.

Helia had dosed off before he heard high-pitched Italian screamed throughout the precinct. "_Non voglio parlare! Non voglio parlare!_" Helia looked up to see his coworkers, Timmy and Brandon carry a small, but very feisty preteen. She'd been handcuffed, but that didn't stop her from squirming and trying to kick anything in her reach. They were having a rough time with her; Timmy was red with embarrassment.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to have to put you in the cell," Brandon threatened.

"_Io non parlo inglese_," she spat at him. She was claiming not to speak English.

That was a lie. Her accent showed she wasn't a native Italian speaker. Helia knew it was textbook Italian because it was also his second language. He learned in college. Neither Brandon nor Timmy spoke Italian. Timmy assumed she was saying that she didn't speak English through context clues. They needed to place her in a holding cell. After seeing that the cells were occupied with older men, they put her in an interview room instead. She was combative, but none of the Specialists would feel right putting her in a cell with real criminals. She was still a child; there was hope for her. Timmy took a sigh of relief when the door closed behind him. His partner Brandon put a hand his shoulder. "Isn't she a charmer?"

Timmy laughed a little. "I can't believe she came from the Linphean district."

"Yeah... But she's lucky we arrested her. She has no street sense. I don't know what possessed her to try to sell drugs. I wonder were she got all this weed." Brandon held the gallon Ziploc bag full of marijuana. "It's a wonder she wasn't robbed or killed."

"Or suspicious." Riven grumbled. He'd come from the cribs. His sleep was clearly interrupted. "She has to be a decoy or something. Let me take a crack at her. Brat woke me up..."

Timmy shook her head. "She doesn't speak English."

Riven scoffed. "Like I said. Decoy."

_"Non mi puoi tenere qui!" _She wanted to be released.

"What language is that? What the hell is she saying?"

"I presume Italian," Timmy said, pushing up his glasses. "It's obviously a romance language. I know a little Spanish and it's not a match. I doubt it's Portuguese either."

Riven looked at his partner. "Helia, this one's yours."

Helia nodded and got up from his desk. It appeared his day wouldn't be boring after all. Helia walked inside and looked at the girl. She couldn't have been more than thirteen. She glared at him with electric green eyes. It was amusing to him that she tried to look tough. Pink manicured nails and lip balm didn't have a thug vibe. She probably had no idea the kind of trouble she was in. "_N_o_n parlo inglese,_" she said again.

"_Parlo italiano. Hai bisogno di un avvocato._"

Her eyes widened. She hadn't counted on the police calling her bluff. He told her she needed a lawyer. Suddenly, she realized her situation. She was in a lot of trouble. Fear ran through her. Her lip quivered. She dropped the non-English act and cried. "I want to call my sister."

* * *

Flora wasn't surprised to see the number to the Narcotics Unit on her caller ID. Part of her didn't want to answer. Anagan and his friends had gotten busted too many times for her liking. She knew from the start that he wasn't good. She was sick of him and the trouble he caused. Flora needed to end things. This call was the final straw, but she answered anyway. "You have a prerecorded message from -Miele Fata- Charges may apply. If you would like to hear the prerecorded message press one. If you would like to speak to -Miele Fata- press two. If-" Flora pressed two. She was devastated to find out it was Miele. Flora did her best to calm her down. When the call ended, she called her good friend, Bloom, a defense attorney. Her heart was racing when she went to the station.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Miele Fata."

"Huh? Oh you mean the little Italian fighter. She's probably been processed by now. You should find Officer Helia, he's the only one who speaks Italian around here."

Flora's eyes widened. She didn't understand why they would give Miele such a nickname. She was a sweet girl. She couldn't see her fighting unless given a reason. She went further into the station and looked around. She saw a cell, but Miele wasn't in it. For that she was grateful. She looked around and finally saw Helia's desk. He was so preoccupied with paperwork, he hadn't even seen her walk up. Flora clutched her bag and cleared her throat. "Um, I'm looking for Miele Fata."

Miele's guardian finally arrived. He admitted that he was curious to see the type of woman she was. He didn't understand how any child could end up in such a situation. If she grew up in a crime ridden area Miele would have had more street sense. For Miele to get so much product and be so lost in the Linphean district, her guardian had to be neglectful. He was ready to see a monster, but instead he saw a goddess. Helia marveled at the way her brown hair flowed down her shapely back. The blonde highlights brought out the green in her eyes. Those green eyes were what took him. They were the same color as her sister's, but the older Fata's eyes were like a cat's, shapely, gorgeous and intense. He could tell she was studying him like he was doing her. He strayed to her figure. It was slender and very feminine. She looked soft; he wanted to touch her tanned skin and wrap her in his arms.

Helia swallowed his attraction and answered, "She's in the interview room. Miss..." He was fishing for a name.

"Flora. Flora Naturaleza-Fata."

"She's already been Mirandized and processed."

Flora gasped. "What has she done?"

"Possession with the intent of distribution. She was found with a couple hundred dollars and a gallon sized bag full of marijuana."

"Oh no. No, no, no..." Flora looked crushed. "This is all my fault," she said in a whisper.

Helia didn't say anything. Instead he took her to the interview room where Miele was held. The preteen's eyes lit up when she saw her sister. "Flora!"

Flora hugged Miele and kissed her sister's forehead. She pulled from Miele and looked her in the eyes, "Oh hermanita, what have you done?"

"I'm sorry. Duman wasn't-"

"_Miele non hai un avvocato. Attendere Bloom._" Flora said cutting her off. They had to wait for Bloom.

That peaked Helia's interest. First, he wondered why these women had a high powered lawyer like Bloom Peters. Second he wondered how they knew Duman, especially on a first name basis. If it was the same man he was thinking of, he was willing to bet Miele and Flora were in bigger trouble than he thought. Duman was a member of a group of druglords called the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"Duman?"

Flora's eyes widened. She spoke Spanish so fast, he wasn't even able to guess what she said. She was more nervous than before. "You didn't hear anything." She turned away, "you can't use it anyway."

"No he can not," Bloom said, entering the interrogation room. The redheaded lawyer gave Flora a big hug. "Has he been asking you questions?" Flora shook her head. "Good," she turned to Helia. "Get your captain and your ADA. We want a deal and have information on someone you want."

"Bloom-"

"Trust me." Bloom commanded. Flora fell silent.

Helia went to consult Sky and thought about what Bloom said. He felt like they should play ball. If Duman was giving narcotics to kids it was something they'd have to clean up quickly. He knew it would come at a steep price. Bloom would surely cut Miele a deal. She'd probably want to get the felony charged as some misdemeanor. Bloom didn't say anything to anyone when Sky entered the room. She made eye contact with the blonde captain and gave a little smile. It was gone before he could return it. He was attracted to the redhead, but hated her job and couldn't fraternize. It took a while for their ADA, Nabu, to arrive. Once he entered, Bloom sat up and turned to him.

"My client will become a material witness in the case you're building against The Wizards of the Black Circle in exchange for immunization. She can get you his address, phone number, stash and give you information on crimes she's witnessed."

Flora looked at her friend in what seemed like panic. "Bloom, no."

"Immunization? How are we so sure that the information you're going to give me is valid or even worth it."

Bloom opened her Facebook and went to Miele's page. After looking through a couple of photos she pushed her phone to Nabu. He frowned. The picture was a selfie taken by Miele. He was driving somewhere. Duman grimaced in the picture while Miele pouted her lips. Nabu didn't like it. He was thinking the worst. They were too close. "What exactly is your relationship with Duman Décalage?"

Miele was about to answer, but Bloom stopped her. "It becomes a matter for nobody unless you're willing to play ball."

"I need more than just a selfie," Nabu said pushing the phone back to Bloom.

Bloom sighed, "how about a key?"

"Explain."

"My client takes care of Mr. Décalage's pets while he's away. She's a frequent guest and had could access every room in his apartment."

"Is this a matter for Special Victims?"

Miele had send enough television to understand what he was asking. "No. Eww. Duman's my friend."

Nabu sighed. "I'll play ball, Bloom, but only it's conditional. Miele makes a statement on Duman and helps us tap his phone and we'll look the other way on this."

"Agreed," Miele and Bloom said at the same time.

* * *

After everything was signed. Miele hugged Bloom before latching to Flora's side. She was embarrassed as she walked towards the door. The other cops were looking at her. She had definitely changed from the deviant they brought inside. Flora rubbed Miele's head and walked expertly despite the preteen's grip. She was probably used to it. Flora stopped walking and turned to Nabu. "Thank you, we will be there. You have my word..."

"No, thank you. She'll help put some bad men in prison for a long time."

Flora seemed a little disturbed by that. "All of them?"

Helia's interest peaked. He wondered why she asked that, Nabu patted Flora's shoulder. "Yes, all of them. Please don't worry. These are Specialist. They will make sure you and Miele are safe. In fact, we'll escort you home."

"...alright."

"You should do it Helia." Sky told him. Helia knew why. He knew there was more that the Fata sisters were not telling them. Since Helia wasn't known in their district and spoke their language, he saw it fit to take them. Helia wordlessly motioned them to follow him. They got into an unmarked car and he turned to them. "What is your address?"

"It's the same as Duman's we just live on a lower floor."

Helia nodded and continued to the apartment. The day proved too much for Miele and she fell asleep. Flora put a hand on Miele's head and looked out of the window. She was biting her perfectly manicured, cotton candy nails. Her mind was elsewhere. 'What are you hiding?' Helia thought. He turned his focus back on the road. He drove into her complex and looked for her building.

"Please stop here." Flora's attention was still outside when she said it. Helia didn't question it and parked the car. "Hermanita, estamos aqui..." Miele groaned, but opened her eyes. Flora turned her attention to Helia and found he was looking at her. His gaze was hard, strong and very intimidating. He was analyzing her again. Flora blushed once she locked onto his dark eyes. "W-what is it?"

"Your last name, Fata, is Italian, but your Spanish... You're a native speaker."

Flora nodded. "Our father was Italian. My mother is Colombian."

"Interesting..." Helia was intrigued, but he stayed focus. "I'll let you go here. Be safe."

"I will." Flora got out as soon as Helia opened the door. She almost ran into him. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Flora nodded. Miele noticed their interaction and frowned. "Flora..."

The brown skinned woman turned from him. "We will be there. Goodbye Officer Helia." Miele led her sister away. Flora looked back at him with lingering eyes before she disappeared into her building. Helia contemplated that last look before heading back to the precinct.

Helia returned with his mind still on Flora. There was something about her. It just wasn't right. There were so many questions unanswered. He wondered how they'd gotten into their situation. According to the statement. It was because they were neighbors. It still seemed odd. Why did Flora let Miele take care of a stranger's household? Why now did Miele feel inclined to steal from them? What would happen after Duman noticed the money and stash gone? He didn't like it. He got to his desk to see Riven waiting by it. He had a serious look. "What's up?"

Riven folded his arms, "After you guys left, I did some searching on the background of those girls."

"Their records are clean."

"I know that. I spoke to one of my informants. And that chick, Flora, is the girlfriend of Anagan."

Helia took a moment to let that absorb. "Wow..."

"Yeah"

Helia shook his head in disappointment. 'How could a shy, sweet girl date someone so evil?' Anagan had a record longer than his arm; he also had many accusations that they hadn't made stick. He wasn't wrong when he called Anagan evil. Anagan was a thief, kingpin and a murderer. His reputation alone should have kept the Fata sisters away, but it explained why they knew so much and couldn't leave. He sighed, "Everything makes sense now."

Almost everything...

**(A/N) I had many variations of this story before deciding on this one. It's my first Winx canon so it's definitely a crime story more than romance.**

_**Next Chapter: Helia goes to Flora's job to talk to her.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest Jun 4, Jun 6: Okay**

**WinxFan: Thank you. I hope it is. :)**

**Jayboogie1604: Thank you. I hope you like it!**

**Winx flora: Oh yeah, Flora has a fan in Helia. ;)**

Chapter Two

"You realize those two aren't coming back right?"

Helia looked up to see his partner finishing the last of his lo mein. His look was serious. Helia sighed and thought about Flora and Miele. Flora promised they'd return. She'd adamantly given her word. However, he just met Flora. How was he so sure her word meant anything? Despite her shy demeanor she'd proven to be smart and cunning. She'd gotten Miele the only attorney who could get her out of her felonies and she walked out the precinct without letting anyone know who she was in a relationship with or anything relating to Anagan. "She'll be back."

Riven snorted. "Riiiight..."

Helia went to Miele's Facebook and searched through her photos. It seemed like a typical teenager's Facebook at first. A lot of pictures of herself and friends, but on occasion he'd find abnormal pictures. There were pictures of Miele with stacks of hundreds captioned, '_Otteniamo denero_'. Helia wanted to roll his eyes. We get money? She knew that money wasn't hers. She had plenty of candid photos with the Wizards of the Black Circle. Scariest of all there was a picture of her, Flora and Anagan smiling with a field of lilo in the background.

"They need to testify. Both of them. They even know where it's supplied, Riven."

Helia turned the screen and showed Riven the picture. He couldn't even begin to count all the the stalks of indigo. The purple haze looked beautiful in the sunset. If they knew what lilo was, they would have known not to get so close. "Damn. Just damn. They're in deeper than they know."

"I'm sure Flora's aware." She wouldn't be as paranoid if she didn't understand. The marijuana was the least of their problems. Lilo was dangerous. It was very psychotropic. Although it had the healing properties of marijuana, lilo had a high slightly worse than PCP. It wouldn't cause the physical damage to their bodies like PCP, but it was possible for lilo's high to make others inflict harm. There were accidental deaths from people on lilo who were sure they were fairies or witches who could fly and also murders. "We need to talk to Flora again. I'll show this to Sky."

"If you want to waste your time, fine. But I'm telling you, as soon as they can go, those girls are gone."

Helia saved the photo and printed the picture to have a hard copy. He knocked on his captain's door and waited for the door to open. Wordlessly, he handed Sky the picture. The blonde captain looked at it and back at Helia. He was also silent as he sat down. Sky put his elbows on the desk and looked at Helia with a serious expression. "This is not good. He let those girls get really close. Obviously, he loves that woman." Sky laughed, "in a way it's like we won the jackpot, but she's more of a gamble now that we know this... Go see what else she knows."

"Do you want me to bring her down to the precinct?"

"No, just talk to her."

* * *

Flora Naturaleza-Fata was listed under two jobs. Her first job was a Pet Care Associate at a pet store named Love and Pets. Miele taking care of Duman's animals made sense now; she must have learned things from Flora. He'd gone to the shop, but Flora wasn't there. He later went to Vanessa's shop. Flora had a lot of retail experience. She was an associate there too.

Helia entered the shop and looked around. The mixed scent of flowers assaulted his nose. He liked plants; he appreciated their usefulness and beauty, but he didn't have much of a green thumb. He walked to the cashier who greeted him with a generous smile. "Hello, are you searching for something in particular?"

"Someone, actually. Is Flora working today?"

"She is." Vanessa went to the back room and called for Flora. "She'll be out shortly. Are you a friend of hers?"

Helia was about to answer, but paused when he saw Flora come out of the back. "No, but I'd like to be." Flora's hair was in two pigtails, despite the attempt to keep it bound small tendrils of hair kept wafting in her tan face. She straightened herself upon seeing him. Her hands were coated in soil. She rubbed them on the apron which was failing to keep dirt off her clothes.

Vanessa looked at their interaction and smiled. Many men came to gaze a Flora. She could see why. Flora was beautiful and such a sweet girl. Most of them were sent running after they found out who her boyfriend was. Her smile died at the thought. Even she knew who Anagan was. "I'll be in the back," Vanessa said leaving them alone.

Flora didn't say anything as she looked at the raven haired cop. Everything about him seemed strong. He had amazing features against those flowing black locks. His muscles were outlined through the shirt he was wearing. He was so tall and handsome; Flora couldn't believe how attracted she was to him. He seemed even more gorgeous now that he was dressed as a civilian. "Officer Helia"

"Just Helia, please. I'm not here for anything official."

Flora raised her guard. "But you're here."

"Yes, I am. Is there a place we could sit and talk?" Helia asked.

Flora shook her head no. "I don't think you'll stay that long..."

Helia could tell she was on the defensive. He decided to stop with the formalities and let her know what he was there for. "Anagan."

"_Ciao, ciao, Helia._" Flora said looking away.

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" Flora didn't say anything at first. "Do you know what type of man he is? We know you know what he does."

"I don't want to talk about Anagan." Flora got a little jittery. "A-anagan's a good man."

"A lot of lenusha, lilo, and dead folks attached to that good man, Flora."

Flora frowned, "He's never been convicted of anything. He treats me, my mother, and my sister well. He's not like the others."

"We both know he's not a good man, Flora. I'm sure you could tell me many examples of how he's proven to you that he wasn't good."

Flora could. She thought of several instances. It sent a dark chill down her spine. "But I wouldn't tell you. Look, my sister will testify against Duman. At the end of the day she means more to me than them. I'd even help you with Gantlos and Ogron but I won't say a word against Anagan."

Helia "Why?"

"I already told you. He's been good to me and my family. He loves me."

"But you don't love him." Helia realized. Flora didn't love him. If she did, she would have said it already. That information pleased him, but also made him disappointed. Flora shouldn't force herself to be with someone she didn't love. He dropped the thought. He remembered the reason that brought him to her initially.

Wordlessly, Helia took the picture of the field of lilo and showed it to Flora. She didn't say anything at first. "Why do you have that?"

"Why does it exist?"

Flora swallowed, "Why shouldn't it? It's just a picture."

"You work at a flower shop, I think you know what these flowers are."

Flora looked as if she were going to cry. "This is an interrogation. I've done nothing illegal. This wasn't even in America. Why can't you leave me alone?"

"It's out of concern. You've gotten yourself involved with dangerous people. You're in very deep and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"To your witness." She whispered while playing with her apron.

"No, to you."

Flora looked up and noticed that they'd gotten closer in proximity during Helia's interview. Her heartbeat raced. For some reason, Flora felt like she could tell Helia anything. The spell he was weaving on her almost broke when she noticed red hair. It wasn't Bloom.

Ogron was coming inside the shop. Quickly, Flora took the picture and wrote an address on it. She gave the location of the field and gave it back to Helia. She mouthed for him to leave, but Helia didn't. Ogron looked at Helia and narrowed his eyes. "Narc..."

Helia folded his arms and held his demeanor against the druglord. "Ogron Sebastian"

"You talking to cops now?"

"I would never." Flora said with hatred in her voice. Helia didn't know if it was hatred of Ogron or the police, maybe both.

Ogron put his arm around Flora. "Are you going to buy something? Because if not I suggest you get the fuck out of here."

"Yes, will you please leave?" Flora's eyes begged him to go.

Helia backed up and looked around the store. Even though he only took a minute he found what he thought to be the most beautiful flower in the store. He folded his card small and placed it in the petals. He went to the register and looked back at Orgon. He was still at Flora's side. "The sooner you let her go, the sooner I can leave."

Ogron scoffed and took his arm from Flora. "Make it quick."

Flora went behind the register. She mumbled the flower's Latin name and rung it up. "That will be $19.26." Helia handed her a twenty. Flora started wrapping the flower. She noticed the card in the petals and ignored it. She handed him his change and his purchase. "Have a nice day, Officer Helia."

"And don't come back." Ogron added, sinisterly. Helia gave Flora the flower and casually walked out of the store. He didn't go far; he could hear Ogron talking about him. "That cop's got a lot of nerve. You know that's a Narc, right? What's he trying to do? Save you?"

Flora thought about her good looking protector. She beamed at the thought of him. She blushed at her childishness. Who knew she could still get butterflies? "I guess he's the type..."

"Yeah, you just don't get any ideas. If we go down, you're going down too."

_"Aiutami, Helia! Voglio una via d'uscita!"_

"Speak English." Ogron barked. He was tired of guessing.

"I said, don't threaten me." Flora said lowly. "I have work to do... _Ciao_."

Ogron hit the desk. Flora jumped. "Anagan may think this is cute, but I don't. Don't forget who leads, Fata." He grew closer to her and glared. "I will rip your wings and let you fall."

This was bad. Flora was signaling to him. 'Help me, Helia! I want a way out!' Her plea started to haunt him. He would help her. He'd convince Sky to keep her area canvased, maybe get a small detail outside her apartment. He looked at the address. She'd helped them so much. He was going to make sure she didn't pay with her life.

* * *

At the request of Helia, Flora and Miele got assigned a police detail. Brandon and Timmy shadowed Miele, but Riven and Helia got Flora. It wasn't hard to establish a routine for Flora. Her day started with the sun. She spent it gardening before work, then she would go out with friends. She seemed to have a lot of close ones. Her friends seemed affluent. It didn't just stop with Bloom Peters. There were two wealthy heiresses, Aisha Layla and Stella Galatea. She also hung out with a famous Russian scientist, Tecna Petrakova and a music virtuoso Musa Lee. They were an odd group of friends.

Anagan only seemed to pop by on occasion. He was probably too busy making moves to see her. That is what he thought until their subject approached their car. She knocked on the window. Helia rolled it down. She handed him a phone. Before Helia could ask why, a deep voice over the phone asked, _"¿Estoy en altavoz?"_

"_Sí_" Flora answered with tears in her eyes.

"_Bueno_."

"Who the hell is this?" Riven asked.

"No, I think a better question is who are you. How about you stop sniffing after my bitch and come for the big dogs?"

Helia knew instantly who it was. "...Anagan"

"Got it. Now get this, stay away from my girl." With that Anagan hung up.

Flora took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Stop following me."

"You asked for help."

"And I was wrong! They knew the moment you started shadowing us. Now they're starting to ask why and I can't do this! If Duman or any of them finds out about what Miele and I have done they'll... they'lll-!"

"Let us help you, Flora."

"No!" Flora took her phone. "No! You cops always say you're going to help, but you always make things worse! Leave us alone. Stop following me!"

Flora turned and went inside her complex. Helia looked at his partner and wondered what they should do now. "We should go."

"We shouldn't leave her." Helia thought about all the mistakes they made. "I'm the one who got her in this mess."

"No, the moment she dated Anagan, she got herself in this mess."

Helia shook his head. "She's a victim. Miele's a victim. We should help them."

"You can only help those that want to be helped," Riven replied.

'_Aiutami, Helia! Voglio una via d'uscita...!' _Helia sighed. He thought she was ready.

**(A/N) I probably should have had the bag full of lilo initially. Oh well.**

_**Next Chapter: Flora tells Helia disappointing news.**_


End file.
